1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to electrical circuit installation for buildings, and more particularly to apparatus arid method facilitating the installation of conduit, junction boxes, switch boxes and cable for such installations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical circuits in building structures typically include junction boxes where conductors from several circuits are connected together, and switch boxes where circuit switches are installed. They also include cable of the armored type which is installed between the boxes and between conduits or portions thereof. Such installations are most conveniently made by two persons working together. However, it is not always possible to have two people on a given job at one time, nor is it particularly efficient in some instances. But in the case of pulling cable, particularly armored cable where it is to be introduced into a ceiling and passed over a joist and then brought down through the ceiling at a remote location, it is a very difficult task for one person. Typically it is necessary for one person to be at the supply coil end to feed the cable up over the joist, and for the other person to be at the other end pulling the cable down over a joist at that location. If a person is attempting to perform this task alone, it is necessary to employ suitably sized and located pulleys. Installation of the pulley can be difficult. It involves installing a pulley mounting chain around a joist, and padlocking it in place. It can also be difficult to keep the cable aligned with the pulley and the pulley properly situated to facilitate pulling the cable through the pulley without jamming. After cable installation, it is necessary to unpin and remove the pulley axle and wheel from the frame to get the cable out. Then remove the chain from the joist.
A further problem in connection with such electrical installations is the matter of holding a junction box on an overhead surface, or a junction box or switch box at a proper location on a column while attempting to fasten it in place. It is usually necessary to hold the box with one hand while attempting to nail or otherwise fasten the box with the other hand, somehow holding the fastener in position while a fastener hammer or screw driver is used. Another problem is the holding of conduit in a proper location while installing a clamp to secure the conduit into position against a metal column or wall stud.
The present invention is directed to facilitating the installation of electrical circuit components in building structures by one person in an efficient manner.